This invention relates to an apparatus for plugging up a pipe, and more particularly to an apparatus which can be utilized to seal off a water or gas main.
It is frequently necessary to seal off or plug up a pipe having a fluid flowing therein. For example, water or gas flow through pipes beneath the street level and feed into buildings. Although valves are positioned within the street to control the flow in the mains, in many cases a break will occur at the entry into the building and it is necessary to break up the street in order to shut off the flow.
In other situations, when a house is abandoned, it is necessary to cut off the flow of water or gas from the street. In order to do that, breaking up of the street is often necessary. A similar situation occurs when there is a water or gas break in the main beneath the street and a considerable amount of destructive work is needed in order to stop the flow of water or gas before the pipes can be repaired.
It would be beneficial if there could be provided a plugging device that can be inserted within the pipe or main so that it can plug up the pipe at any location desired.